D Grayman: The Final Fall and The Last Stand
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: After their greatest defeat the Exorcist lose the will to fight, with a new enemy raising can Allen build back the remnants of the fallen team and take on this new force or will the world fall into Annihilation?
1. Chapter 1

7 days ago there was a threat that was destroying the lands around each country. The plan was said to be a way to sink every continent… but in reality it was a trap to bring out the exorcist. But the trap was not made by the Noah or the Akuma…

The land was dark with smoke everywhere, but little time to see what was about to happen. A giant spider-like creature came up from behind, "Lenalee watch out!" Allen called.

The battle raged for 5 days and the human body could only endure so much, the Black order lost…

1: Broken: Kanda

Kanda was the first to bust in the door; his arm was on cast and a long bandage on his face, he was mad enough to punch holes in walls. "Kanda calm dow-"

"Calm down? Shut up!" He took his right hand and slammed Allen into the wall, "It's your fault we lost!"

"Lenalee watch out!" She turned and dodged the bite attack but Allen yell awaken more creatures that all attacked at once.

"Little bitch," He throws Allen to the floor.

"Guys stop it," Lavi was carrying an unconscious Miranda, "She has been like this since the battle she needs help now!"

Komui checked out Miranda in the infirmary, "Krory and Lenalee should be returning soon." Lavi said.

"Alright," Komui said trying to keep his cool after hearing Lenalee was injured, "At this rate, I'm not sure when she's waking up, what ever happened put her in a coma."

"Miranda-san…" Allen said looking down, "It's my fault we lost and that she's like this…"

Allen was shooting the creatures when suddenly a giant ball of energy rushed at him and he didn't have enough time to move, "Allen-kun!" Miranda without thinking jumped in the way and took the full extent to the head.

"Don't blame yourself, you know being in a team meanings sacrificing yourself she choose to protect you, it's not your fault." Lavi put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

Allen nodded still feeling guilty.

Krory came in with a big bandage on his head so big it cover the left part of his head and his left eye was covered, he was helping in Lenalee who was using crutches because her broken right leg was in a cast. "Watch your step," Krory said.

"Thank you," Lenalee said making her way in. Lenalee waited in the infirmary where her brother checked out her injuries, he was very quiet as if he didn't want to speak or if he did what could he say to a full team of exorcists who just lost bigger battle of their lives. "Nii-san…"

"Lenalee, listen to me very carefully to what I am about to say…"

"Oh… okay…" he looked at him and looked back at her.

"Do you want to quit?"

The next day the place was quiet, Kanda was carrying his rose in the glass case about to walk out the door, "Where are you going?" Lavi said.

"I'm leaving."

"Ha!" Lavi laughed, "Need some personal time Yu?"

Kanda glared back at him so fiercely that it made Lavi get serious, "I'm leaving for good, I don't need you losers," He started walking.

"Kanda… I'm not letting you leave," He took out his hammer, "Only you didn't need to go to the infirmary, if you try to leave that's going to change!"

Kanda took out is sword, he sat down the rose, "Then do it…" They both activated their innocence.

"Kanda!" Lavi extended his hammer to the size of a bus and slammed it down, Kanda dodged it and did a big shockwave, Lavi blocked it with his hammer but the wave destroyed the rest of the hallway. "What's happening to you?"

Kanda closed his eyes, he opened them then charged full speed at Lavi with a slash, and Lavi blocked but was sent flying through the wall. Kanda turned and walled, he stopped and looked back, "Kanda!" Lavi yelled was heard around the base and out of Lavi's hole came giant wild fire.

Kanda started jumping wall to wall to avoid but was sucked in and thrown out of the base, he caught on to the rocks and climbed back up taking off his burning jacket letting it fall to the ground. Lavi came out of the Base with his hammer, his fire was still on the hammer but it was glowing gray fire, "You think you can walk out on us!" Lavi was more pissed than he ever looked before; He swung it hitting Kanda with the gray fire making him fall all the way off the mountain. He went back to normal, "Yu… are you okay now?" A black blade of energy came up the mountain piercing Lavi in the stomach, "Is this… your answer… Kanda?" Lavi collapsed.

Kanda came back up with the black blade, "It's over for us…" He jumped off the mountainside.

Allen and Krory ran out to him, "Lavi!" Allen went to him.

"Stop him, stop Yu… don't let him leave…" Lavi passed out.

"Take care of him," Allen said running off the direction that Kanda went. Kanda was walking by a river. "Kanda!"

He turned to him, "The cured boy now two?" Kanda took out his sword, "Your not worth my innocence."

"What are you doing? Don't make this harder than it needs to be come back!"

"Stupid Bean-sprout, you people are useless to me because you're all weak!" He charged at Allen. Allen activated his innocence and blocked the blade with his arm. He whipped his arm throwing Kanda into the river, He shot out of it and kicked but Allen blocked again then slammed Kanda into the ground, "Shit!"

"Now stop it and come with me!" Allen kept him down.

"Fine Dammit!" Kanda was released, "Stupid Bean-sprout!" He activated his innocence and slashed putting a big cut mark in Allen's arm and cutting him making a blood splat and long blade line down his body. Kanda went for a second slash, Allen turned it into the gun and fired hitting Kanda back into the water, He turned back into the arm and jumped over the river to where Kanda shot back out and punched him through the forest.

"Stop this now Kanda!" Then a black blade came out of the forest at high speed, "What the hell?" He put his arm forward to block and the tip of the black sword stabbed through his arm like a hot knife through butter then stabbing Allen.

Kanda ran back to the river and saw Allen lying in a forming puddle of blood, "Rest in pieces you useless Bean-sprout…" He left again.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Abandon: Lenalee Lavi

"Road" to victory

Allen found himself waking up in the infirmary; he got up and found his arm was still injured. He wondered why he hadn't been treated yet; he got up holding his badly injured arm and walked out slowly. He went down to the study where the others usually were but when he got there it was empty, he walked up to the entrance and saw Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Komui. "Lavi, what's going on?"

"Komui and Lenalee are calling it quits." He said.

"What?" Allen turned to them, "But-"

"I don't want to hear it Allen," Komui nodded to Lenalee to head out and she left with her crutches, "mind your own business okay?"

"How can you guys just leave?" Allen stepped forward.

"There are things more important, we forced Lenalee into this and as her brother I need to protect her so I'm taking her out of harms way for good." He walked out.

"What do we do, it's just us 3 and Miranda left and she still hasn't woken up," Krory asked.

"I don't know," Lavi walked up stairs, "I have some things o take care of like, figure out that strange power myself and Kanda used."

"Power?" Allen asked.

"I used a odd gray fire and Kanda used a black sword, I didn't realize it at first but I felt the same pain from the creatures bite when I used it."

"Do you think… the power came from the bite?" Allen asked.

"It's possible," Lavi went up to his room, 5 minutes later coming back, "I'm out."

"Lavi you cant be leaving too?"

"No really, I'm going to find Kanda and bring him back, I don't really believe it's safe here anymore either, do what you can to wake up Miranda and leave as ASAP." Lavi walked out base.

That night black smoke started coming up the mountain, it was an undetectable threat, inside Allen was thinking.

"If only she would wake up, what Lavi said makes sense, they probably know where the base is by now…" Allen got up and a sharp pain went through his arm, he jumped back hitting his head on wall then fall head first into Miranda colliding heads.

"Ouch!" They both yelled.

"Miranda-san you awake," Allen took her hand, "Hurry."

"Hurry?" She followed him as they ran out of the room.

"It isn't safe here anymore, we have to-" the wall to the left of them fell in, Allen jumped away getting them out of the way at the last second. A giant pack of big black wolves growled from smoke and stepped inside. Allen was about to use his arm but it was too painful to use. "Dammit!" He took Miranda's hand and ran, "Krory left hours ago and so did Lavi."

"Where are Lenalee-Chan and the others?"

"I'll tell you later, there's no time." A wolf came from ahead and bit Allen's injured arm. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Allen-kun!" Miranda yelled, she reacted without thinking kicking the wolf in the face; he fell off and got mad. She backed into the wall, it got closer, it jumped forward, and she jumped out of way but was cut by its claws. She held her arm as the blood came down.

Allen jumped up and picked up a hammer on ground and whacked the wolf and the others came. "Miranda-san let's go!" He picked her up and got on railing.

"Wait, it's too dangerous it's a long fall!" Miranda screamed.

"That or get ripped to piece, Miranda-san you protected me, so I'll protect you by cushioning your fall, after that run."

"Allen… kun..."

"Ah!" He jumped off the railing falling into the darkness between the floors of the base. When they were just about to hit the ground, he activated his arm and blocked Miranda and slammed into the ground. Miranda slowly looked up and looked up and Allen in pain n the ground next to her, "Go… Miranda-san…"

"I-I can't leave you here," a light came on revealing at least 1000 wolves surrounding them. And a man came out of the pack and was obviously a werewolf he smiled, "The last Exorcists, you sure are pathetic… looks like this is where is ends for you, but I'll introduce myself, I am Ookami the werewolf, the Byakuya of the 7 Demon Overlords.

(Byakuya: Referring to Byakuya Kuchiki)

"Now kill them!" He singled them to attack and they attacked.

"Innocence!" Miranda's Innocence activated, it sent the wolfs back to started, they tried again and repeated same thing again and again. Miranda quickly lost strength and stared to fall out, "I'm sorry, Allen-kun…"

They jumped at them; suddenly a blast of fire came wiping out the 100 that attacked. "What the hell?" Ookami said. He looked up and saw something, "it was you, I can't see what it is… kill it!" the wolves shot shadow balls at it and it dodged them all and came close enough to see, "Who are you…"

A little girl flew in on a pumpkin umbrella, "I'm Road, let's play."


	3. Chapter 3

3: Locked: Allen

"Road?" Ookami looked unimpressed, "then let's have some fun, a little girl like you must be able to spare a little enjoyment." Road wave her arm and 3 level 2 Akuma flew toward him, he jumped away and grew giant black claws on his hands. He sliced through all of them.

"Watch, closely!" Road flew around in circles around the room, the wind quickly picked up and made a big tornado making the wolves fly away one-by-one.

"Little bitch!" Ookami did a slash wave with his claws clearing the winds; Road, Allen and Miranda were gone. "Shit…"

1 month later…

(Town)

"We're so close, only a little more…" Lavi walked forward, "if we make it in 3 days we can get to Kanda before he moves off."

"Can we take him together right?" Krory asked.

"Well, I didn't tell you before but, Yu got a new group of his own to hang out with… if we want him I doubt we won't have to deal with them first, knowing Yu's standards they all must be powerful."

"P-Powerful?" Krory asked.

"I was wondering, we all know about the Akuma girl you fell in love with."

"I-"

"Before you talk," Lavi but his arm around him, "It's time to move on, I think you and Miranda is a catch thing don't you?"

"W-What?"

"Come on Krory-Chan you know she's cute."

(Forest)

"Ha-chu!" Miranda sneezed.

"Bless you," Allen said, arm in a cast.

"Thanks, probably allergies, are we any closer?"

"Yeah, maybe soon we can find someone to fix my arm up, I haven't heard from Lavi and Krory in a while wonder how they are."

(Town)

"Ha-chu!" Lavi and Krory sneezed, "Bless you." They both said.

"Idiots…" Bookman said.

(Forest)

They arrived at the entrance to a town, "We need to find someone named um…"

"I forget," Miranda said.

"Oh now I remember!" Allen said.

(1 month ago)

"This person should be able to fix your arm, but it's a long ways to get there," Tyki said.

"Why should we trust you?" Allen asked.

"Because, Allen-kun you need it fixed soon." Miranda said.

"Exactly, so trust us or not you better do it." Road said.

(Present)

They walked into a repair shop and saw a blue haired girl looking at Shonen Jump weekly magazine.

"Excuse me, I was looking for someone named Kage."

"That's me!" She jumped up, "My code named, can I help you?"

"I need you to fix my arm."

"Huh?" She looked at him as if he were retarded, "I don't know what you heard but I'm no doctor!"

Allen released his arm and extended it.

"Oh!" She picked up the manga, "wait a minute…"

"Hm?" Miranda looked at Allen and he looked back.

"YOUR D. GRAY-MAN!"

"What'd you call me?" Allen asked.

"Never mind mister Allen Walker, I'll fix you right up!"

"How'd you know my name- Ah!" She began drilling his arm immediately.

"So is Kanda still a big hardass? Is Lavi really as hot in real life as he is in the manga?" Allen kept yelling because of the pain in his arm and his ears from the questions, he couldn't figure out which was worse between them.


End file.
